The television has become a hallmark in the electronics industry since its inception in the early to mid 1900s. With the rising popularity of the television came the television game show. Television game shows allow "at home viewers" to watch contestants play game shows in the studio while viewing the contestants on television. Today, game shows continue to exist on television and "at home viewers" still continue to watch the game shows from home, via television as non-participants. Additionally, there are any number of sporting events which "at home viewers" watch as well as non-participants.
An advantage of the present invention is in increasing the enjoyment of an interactive game.
Another advantage of the present invention is an improved interactive system allowing participants to interact with a game as an event occurs in real time.
A further advantage is in increasing both the intellectual and emotional enjoyment to a participant viewing an event such as a sport.
Still a further advantage of the invention is in increasing the level of skill and knowledge of a participant to an event such as a sport.